Wer wird Millionär?
Wer wird Millionär? (Who will become a millionaire?) is a German game show based on the original British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The main goal for is to win €1 million (originally 1 million DM (Deutschmarks) by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. It first premiered on September 3, 1999 and was shown on the German TV station RTL. Presented by Günther Jauch. On February 3, 2012 aired 1 000th episode, September 2, 2013 is 1100th episode, and June 22, 2015 is 1200th episode. On October 17, 2014 was shown special edition after 15th Anniversary. Money Trees Winners Top Prize Winners * Eckhard Freise - 1,000,000 DM (December 5, 2000) * Marlene Grabherr - 1,000,000 DM (May 22, 2001) * Gerhard Krammer - €1,000,000 (October 18, 2002) * Maria Wienströer - €1,000,000 (March 29, 2004) * Stefan Lang - €1,000,000 (October 9, 2006) * Timur Hahn - €1,000,000 (January 8, 2007) * Oliver Pocher - €1,000,000 (May 30, 2008) (Prominenten-Special #16) * Thomas Gottschalk - €1,000,000 (November 20, 2008) (Prominenten-Special #17) * Ralf Schnoor - €1,000,000 (November 26, 2010) * Barbara Schöneberger - €1,000,000 (May 30, 2011) (Prominenten-Special #22) * Sebastian Langrock - €1,000,000 (March 11, 2013) * Thorsten Fischer - €1,000,000 (October 17, 2014) (15 Jahre) * Nadja Sidikjar - €1,538,450 (November 13, 2015) (Jackpot-Special #2) * Leon Windscheid - €1,000,000 (December 7, 2015) Top Biggest Winners (incomplete list) * Martin Horch - 500,000 DM (January 29, 2000) * Unknown Player - 500,000 DM (September 8, 2000) * Peter Kloeppel - 500,000 DM (November 30, 2000) * Hella von Sinnen - 500,000 DM (November 30, 2000) * Ottfried Fischer - 500,000 DM (November 30, 2000) * Thomas Gottschalk - 500,000 DM (May 28, 2001) * Lilo Wanders - 500,000 DM (November 29, 2001) * Unknown Player - 500,000 DM (December 14, 2001) * Unknown Player - €500,000 (January 12, 2002) * Unknown Player - €500,000 (April 15, 2002) * Rudolf Heinrich - €500,000 (April 26, 2002) * Hape Kerkeling - €500,000 (May 20, 2002) * Helga Umstätter - €500,000 (October 5, 2002) * Oliver Fallak - €500,000 (November 1, 2002) * Johannes Suer - €500,000 (March 31, 2003) * Rudi Carrell - €500,000 (May 26, 2003) * Bernd Stelter - €500,000 (November 27, 2003) * Claudia Drexelius - €500,000 (December 1, 2003) * Sebastian Herrmann - €500,000 (January 16, 2004) * Georg Bever - €500,000 (May 13, 2004) * Bernhard Hoëcker - €500,000 (November 25, 2004) * Heide Simonis - €500,000 (November 25, 2004) * Nina Hagen - €500,000 (November 25, 2004) * Mathias de Fleurid - €500,000 (November 27, 2004) * Alfred Lorani - €500,000 (March 7, 2005) * Regina Hoesch - €500,000 (April 30, 2005) * Elisa Schroth - €500,000 (October 1, 2005) * Harald Schmidt - €500,000 (November 24, 2005) * Tim Mälzer - €500,000 (May 28, 2006) * Horst Schlämmer & Günther Jauch - €500,000 (May 30, 2006) * Anke Engelke - €500,000 (November 23, 2006) * Peter Kloeppell - €500,000 (November 23, 2006) * Maria Theresa Wörle - €500,000 (December 8, 2006) * Martin Finé - €500,000 (March 5, 2007) * Karl-Heinz Scheipers - €500,000 (June 2, 2007) * Anke Engelke - €500,000 (November 22, 2007) * Monika Voskamp - €500,000 (December 10, 2007) * Peter Zwegat - €500,000 (May 29, 2009) * Cindy aus Marzahn - €500,000 (May 29, 2009) * Alice Schwarzer - €500,000 (September 25, 2009) * Andrea Kiewel - €500,000 (November 19, 2009) * Atze Schröder - €500,000 (November 19, 2009) * Unknown Player - €500,000 (March 8, 2010) * Unknown Player - €500,000 (October 11, 2010) * Stephanie zu Guttenberg - €500,000 (November 18, 2010) * Christian Brückner - €500,000 (May 16, 2011) * Unknown Player - €500,000 (September 26, 2011) * Manuel Neuer - €500,000 (November 17, 2011) * Theodor Köster - €500,000 (February 24, 2012) * Uwe and Wilson Ochsenknecht - €500,000 (April 13, 2012) * Christoph von Schönburg - €500,000 (September 14, 2012) * Anke Becker - €500,000 (November 16, 2012) * Michael Kessler & Günther Jauch - €500,000 (November 22, 2012) * Alexander Zimmer - €750,000 (September 13, 2013) * Peter Durben - €500,000 (September 27, 2013) * Cornelius von Bismarck - €750,000 (January 10, 2014) * Klaas Flechsig - €500,000 (May 19, 2014) * Moritz Eckert - €917,600 (April 20, 2015) * Anke Engelke - €500,000 (June 1, 2015) * Christina Werth - €500,000 (June 15, 2015) * Thomas Schweisthal - €500,000 (January 22, 2016) * Milana Kaiser - €500,000 (October 14, 2016) * Jutta Tegeler-Mehl - €500,000 (November 28, 2016) * Anke Engelke - €500,000 (May 22, 2017) Top Prize Losers * Georges Devalois Yepnang Mouhoutou - €500 (October 17, 2014) (15 Jahre) (15th question wrong) Biggest Losers * Harald Schmidt - 32,000 DM (December 1, 2000) (14th question wrong) * Maria Furtwängler - €16,000 (November 23, 2006) (14th question wrong) * François Pütz - €500 (November 7, 2008) (14th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) 0 DM Winners * Gabi Kuhn - 0 DM (October 9, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Christian Mauer - 0 DM (October 20, 2000) (4th question wrong) * Rene Laux - 0 DM (October 30, 2000) (4th question wrong) * Jürgen Neuschwander - 0 DM (March 18, 2001) * Heinrich Siegrist - 0 DM (May 18, 2001) * Ute Braunecker - 0 DM (October 2, 2001) * Franz Lauberger - 0 DM (November 24, 2001) €0 Winners * Asmir Cucak - €0 * Alexander Jost - €0 * Wolfgang Schorn - €0 * Thomas Wilhelm - €0 * Marlies Waldermann - €0 * Helmut Hopprich - €0 * Edith Rohrmoser - €0 * Florian Stork - €0 (October 12, 2002) * Joachim Dahlhaus - €0 (November 23, 2002) * Christopher Kummer - €0 (October 17, 2003) * Martin Schnelle - €0 (November 17, 2003) * Heiner Keilholz - €0 (December 2, 2006) * Steffen Burrer - €0 (December 12, 2007) * Thomas Jäger - €0 (November 29, 2010) (5th question wrong) * Andreas Lübcke - €0 (April 30, 2012) (5th question wrong) * Jürgen Rausch - €0 (April 20, 2015) (Jackpot-Special) * Stephen Bartels - €0 (April 20, 2015) (Jackpot-Special) * Viktoria Baumann - €0 (April 20, 2015) (Jackpot-Special) * Tanja Fuß - €0 (June 15, 2015) (1st question wrong) * Sonja Thimm - €0 (November 13, 2015) (Jackpot-Special #2) * Ulrich Büttner - €0 (November 13, 2015) (Jackpot-Special #2) * Serdar Bulat - €0 (May 2, 2016) (4th question wrong) * Henrik Rose - €0 (May 30, 2016) (10th question wrong) Trivia * Peter Kloeppel and Anke Engelke are the only contestants that have advanced to question 15. * Thomas Gottschalk appeared twice on game and saw 15 question, one of them he took only 500.000 DM and later on November 20, 2008 he won top-prize. * Günther Jauch appeared twice on game and saw 15 question, he took only €500,000. * Anke Engelke is only contestant who appeared 6 times. * Tanja Fuß is contestant only in German version's history, who answered the 1st question wrong and walked away nothing. Sources *The list of contestants * Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions